


Wardens Blessing

by ShyBookFairy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, Murder, No beta we die like dream, Respawns, Villain Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBookFairy/pseuds/ShyBookFairy
Summary: “No use Dream,” Quackity took a step forward, “I have the warden's blessing.”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 203





	Wardens Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> !Spoilers for Quackitys 3-16-2021 stream!

“Give me the book Dream.”

Quackity stood on one side of the cell, one hand holding an outstretched ax towards Dream. His posture was calm, as though he had not just threatened to kill Dream over and over. Dream himself seemed to be scared shitless. Quackity watched as fear flashed in Dreams' eyes and as he started to scream for Sam.

The bastard was finally getting a taste of his own medicine.

“Sam! Sam!” Dream kept facing Quackity as he screamed, eyes locked with the ax, his voice horse from lack of use. 

“No use Dream,” Quackity took a step forward, “I have the warden's blessing.” 

Dream mouth dropped open, like a fish gasping for water as Quackity took another step towards him. His eyes flashed around the cell, trying to find any place he could find from the mad man in front of him.

Quackity had a wonderful time watching the man who had caused so much pain and suffering on the server cower in fear of him. 

It was exhilarating. 

Dream launched to one side, throwing himself away from the lava and towards his chest. Quackity just followed, his footsteps echoing around the cell, and he slowly approached Dream. Dream was clearly panicking as he opened his chest as though there would magically be something other than a book and quill. 

“Give me the book” Dream turned back towards Quackity, his hands still in the chest like a kid sneaking into the cookie jar. 

“I don't have it!” Quackity watched as Dream's voice broke, and he seemed to fold into himself, his hand out in front of him as though to placate Quackity. But he had a goal, and he was not letting an absolutely perfect opportunity get away from him. 

He kept walking forward to tell he was a foot in front of Dream. Even though Dream was over a foot taller than him, Dream seemed to shrink as he got closer, slowly pressing himself into the cell wall. Dream brought his hands out in front of him, hand facing the ceiling, as though that would stop Quackity. 

“Bullshit.” His voice echoed through the cell as he brought the ax up over his head and brought it down in one swing over Dream's head. Blood splattered everywhere as he swung again, the force of the swing leaving blood trails on the ceiling. Dream didn't even make a sound when the ax connected to his head, dead before the second swing. 

_-Dream was killed by Quackity using {Warden’s Hammer}_

Quackity watched as Dreams' body dissolved, only the blood coating the cell the only reminder of what had happened. Quackity walked over to the pool of water in the corner of the cell and sat down, the cold of the room finally getting to him. 

He waited as Dream respawned, closing his eyes in an attempt to not stare a hole in the wall before Dream fell from the ceiling, landing in the water below him. Dream gasped as he hit the water, arms flaring as he tried to get out of the water. 

Quality stood, heaving the ax over his shoulder as he watched Dream struggle to get out of the water. When Dream had pulled himself out of the water, his eyes widening as he saw Quackity raise the ax again. 

“I told you Dream,” His lips turned up into a smile, “no matter how long it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow 100 kudos! Thank you guys so much!


End file.
